Have You Ever Enjoyed the Beauty of Nature
by Anette Chase
Summary: Oneshot YugiRyou RyouYugi? One random day, Yugi and Ryou decide to go on a walk. Sorry, bad summary, but that's about it! Rating to be safe.


A/Ns: Okay, not many notes for this fic. This is a Yugi/Ryou fic (or is it Ryou/Yugi?) and it's really short…for me anywho. Anyone who has been waiting for the second chapter of my other fic(the only one I'm continuing)…well, it'll be a while longer, 'cause I lost the second chapt. Well, read on and enjoy!

And, please review!

* * *

Have You Ever Enjoyed the Beauty of Nature?

"Hey, Ryou!"

Ryou Bakura looked up from his book to see Yugi Mutoh waving at him.

"Get your nose outta that book and come out here with me!"

The white haired _hikari _laughed and carefully set the book down so he could put on his shoes and follow his friend outside.

"So what are we doing today?" Ryou asked. "Going to the Mall?"

Yugi shook his head.

"Book store?"

Another shake.

"Grocery store?"

"No, Jii-chan has all the coffee he needs. We're going on a hike."

Ryou raised an eyebrow. "A hike?"

Yugi nodded. "A hike."

Ryou shrugged and followed Yugi as he led the way.

* * *

"Yugi…"

"Hm?"

Ryou stopped and glared at the shorter teen. "We're lost!"

Yugi smiled faintly, looking away so his friend couldn't see. "What makes you say that?"

Ryou pointed out one of the trees to his shorter friend. "We've passed this exact tree three times already!"

The smile on Yugi's face didn't waver. "Well then. We'll have to make the best of it, I suppose." Yugi faked a yawn and went into a small cave.

"Yugi…are you sure it's safe in there?"

"Absolutely. It's too small for a bear to fit in here."

'_That doesn't exactly _mean_ anything, Yugi…'_

Ryou bent down slightly and entered the cave with Yugi. "This'll be awfully cramped. You sure you don't want to try and go back?"

"It's too close to dark. We'll be okay in here."

Ryou and Yugi sat in silence as the sun set.

"Ryou?"

"Hm?"

"Have you ever been in love?"

There was a moment of silence. Then, "Yes, Yugi, I have."

"What's it like?"

Ryou thought on it a moment, then grinned as he replied. "More wonderful, and more terrible, than anything I've ever felt."

Yugi nodded in understanding. "Ryou…I…I want—no, I _need_ to tell you something."

"What is it?" Ryou asked, though he had a feeling that he knew already.

"Ryou, I love you!" Yugi looked away, not wanting to see the rejection in the other boy's eyes.

Ryou chuckled to himself. _'I should have known…' _He grabbed Yugi's chin and turned him around so that he was even with Ryou.

When Yugi felt Ryou's lipson his own, Yugi nearly moaned.

Ryou pulled back. "I love you, too, Yugi," he said softly before leaning in to claim Yugi's lips again.

* * *

"Ryou! Yugi!"

"_Hikari_! Midget!"

Yami glared at Bakura but said nothing.

"Ryou!"

"Midget!"

"Yugi?"

"_Hikari_!"

* * *

Yugi woke hearing shouts from in the distance.

"Ryou?"

"Hm?" Ryou was beginning to stir.

"Do you hear something?"

Faintly, they could hear calls of 'Midget!' and 'Ryou!'

Both _hikaris_ eyes were wide open when they heard that.

"Shit! We can't let them find us like this!" Yugi exclaimed, hastily reaching for their clothing.

"Too late!" Flash!

Ryou and Yugi blinked together. "What in the Ever Holy Name of Sayre was that?"

"Don't ask me." Yugi said. "You're the bookworm."

The two got their clothing on and were out of the cave just in time.

"Yugi!"

"Ryou!"

"Where the hell have you been?" The two _yamis_ asked at the same time.

"Lost." Was all Ryou said.

"Impossible! Yugi knows this area like the back of his hand!"

Yugi blushed.

"Yugi?" Ryou asked cautiously. "Did you do this on purpose?"

Yugi nodded, looking at the ground.

Ryou slapped his forehead.

"Why were the two of you out here in the first place?" Bakura asked.

Ryou shrugged. "Nothing better to do, I guess."

"Have you ever enjoyed the beauty of nature, Bakura?" Yugi asked.

When Bakura shook his head, Ryou smiled. "You should try it sometime." And with that, Ryou grabbed Yugi's and the two of them began to head home.

The End

* * *

Okay, hope you enjoyed this fic. Please Review!

"What in the Ever Holy Name of Sayre was that?" Is a quote from one of my best friends. HOPEY! I hope you have fun up in Austin!


End file.
